


Slight Interruption

by churropeel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, Cock Slut John Watson, Cock Warming, Creampie, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churropeel/pseuds/churropeel
Summary: Lestrade interrupts John and Sherlock in a compromising position, but Sherlock, in typical fashion, comes up with a solution.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 70





	Slight Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this a year or two ago on a ten hour flight, but I thought I would share it because I think it's pretty decent :)

John quivered. 

"I can help you," Sherlock whispered into his ear. 

John's legs shuddered and he growled. 

"It's not my fault that you're so fucking huge," John said, his arms gripping Sherlock's shoulders. 

They were sitting on Sherlock's chair, with Sherlock positioned between John's thighs as John was attempting to get seated on Sherlock's dick. John's pants were thrown somewhere, but other than that article of clothing, everything else was still on. Sherlock was licking and nipping at the flesh of John's skin as John switched between deep moans and whines. Sherlock rubbed small circles on John's hips where his hands were currently steadying his lover. 

"Thank you for the compliment," Sherlock said against John's skin. 

"Y-you're wel-*ah*-com," John stuttered. 

John had Sherlock maybe two-thirds of the way inside of him. He could feel Sherlock twitch inside of him every time he got a little bit more into him. 

"I feel like you aren't trying, John," Sherlock said, trailing kisses down John's chest. 

Sherlock stopped at John's left nipple and sucked it in. Thanking himself that he had opened John's button up, Sherlock bit lightly until he heard a soft moan being covered up by a hiss. 

"Oh-*oh* r-really?" John said, his eyes blazing with lust and staring right into Sherlock's. 

Without a warning, John pulled up slightly and slammed right down, getting fully seated onto Sherlock. John leaned into Sherlock's nape as they both moaned loudly. Sherlock had to focus on not cumming immediately as he was surrounded by John's warm, velvety walls. Sherlock regained himself faster than John and started peppering kissing the side of the neck John was exposing. 

"You're so perfect," Sherlock whispered. 

John answered with a soft groan, circling his hips slowly. Sherlock's hands, that were once at his hips, they roamed downwards to John's plump ass. He gripped them lightly, savoring the silky skin underneath his pads of his fingers. 

Before Sherlock or John could begin moving, Sherlock heard a distant noise of a car outside. Sherlock stilled. 

"What's wrong love?" John said, grinding his hips in hopes to regain Sherlock's attention, but just made himself feel more aroused. 

"Lestrade," Sherlock said, stuffing that one word with so much hate. 

"Here?" John said, pulling back to look at Sherlock's face. 

"Unfortunately, yes," Sherlock said, his hands leaving John's body and grabbing a blanket that Mrs. Hudson had left on the wooden chair by the desk saying it would get chilly in winter. 

"What are you doing?" John asked, starting to lift himself up. 

Sherlock didn't answer but placed one of his hands on John's shoulder and pushed him forcefully down. In a regular situation, John would be able to withstand the pressure, but his legs were weak. He slammed back down with Sherlock fully sheathed inside of him. His hard erection twitched, precum oozing out, from the soft brush against his prostate from the sudden intrusion. 

"Sherlock," John moaned, leaning his forehead against his shoulder, "Although I love you dearly and love your cock inside me," Sherlock twitched inside of him eliciting a soft moan from John, "I don't think either of us wants Lestrade to walk in on us." 

"Obviously," Sherlock said, kissing John lightly on the temple, "but from the time that Lestrade was noticed and the time he will take to get here won't be enough for you to get off and into your trousers. Moreover, we both will be both obviously hard and it will show. Lestrade isn't stupid enough to not know we were shagging. The door isn't locked, Mrs. Hudson's not in, and Lestrade is desperate meaning he won't wait for us to answer." 

"So you plan to do what?" John said, lifting his head up to look into his favorite eyes. 

Sherlock was still evidently very aroused and very pissed off that their shagging was to be interrupted in a few moments. Sherlock draped a blanket on John's back and pulled John back on to his shoulder, resting his hand on the nape of his neck. 

"Pretend to sleep," Sherlock said, gently rubbing John's neck, producing a soft purr from John that he didn't know he could conjure up. Before John could spit out a retort, the door opened loudly. 

"Sher-oh," Lestrade said, taking in the scene. 

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow in question. 

"Is he?" Lestrade asked, motioning at the 'sleeping' figure of John. 

"Yes," Sherlock said quietly, shifting slightly. 

He felt John quiver underneath him and bite his shoulder. Sherlock suppressed the urge to either wince or chuckle. 

"What do you want, Lestrade?" Sherlock asked, using one hand to absently play with John's hair. 

John smiled against Sherlock's shoulder and purposely tightened his ass around Sherlock's cock, eliciting a soft gasp from him. 

"Murder, 167 Patterson Street," Lestrade said, still eyeing Sherlock suspiciously, "when did this happen?" motioning to the pair on the small leather seat. 

"None of your business," Sherlock quickly replied, wanting Lestrade out of here as soon as possible. 

John started to grind his hips slowly against Sherlock's lap wanting to see if his lover would crack under the pressure. Sherlock's other arm, wrapped around John's waist, holding the blanket, tightened. 

Lestrade put his hands up in defense, "Alright, just get your ass over to the crime scene." 

John circled his hips, feigning it as getting more comfortable, clenching and unclenching more around Sherlock's cock. Sherlock let out a soft groan. 

"Can't," Sherlock said, "will come later."

Lestrade leaned against the doorframe, not convinced by Sherlock's cut up phrases. Sherlock was going to end him if he didn't leave within the next minute. 

"I'll come, just," Sherlock motioned to John with his eyes. 

Lestrade nodded, "Alright, just get there soon." 

With that, Lestrade closed the door. Sherlock waited until he heard the front door slam close before ripping off the blanket and pushing John on to the floor. John gasped and stared at the man above him. Sherlock's pupils were blown with arousal. 

"You such a slut," Sherlock muttered, attacking John's neck. 

John tried to shoot out a retort, but it got stuck in his throat once Sherlock started biting and sucking aggressively on his neck and collarbone. Soft groans and whimpers escaped John's mouth, hands buried in those disgustingly lush locks, without his consent as he tried to impale himself deeper on to Sherlock's dick. 

"Sherlock, please," John mumbled as Sherlock still didn't move. 

"Hmm?" Sherlock said, faking confusion as he traveled down John's chest with his cock slowly slipping out of John. 

"No..." John whined, clenching hard in the effort to keep Sherlock inside of him. He felt so empty without him. 

Sherlock dismissed his complaints as he moved until he was pressing open-mouthed kisses to John's lower abdomen and with just his tip was inside of John's ass. Sherlock teased him with quick licks to his skin and shallow thrusts. John continued to try to bury Sherlock deeper into him but to no avail. John let out an angry whine, grabbed Sherlock by the hair and pulled him to look at him. His expression was a mix of surprise and amusement. 

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, if you don't fuck me now I will never give you another blow job," John said sternly. 

Instead of the hopes of a cock in his ass, Sherlock just smiled and moved closer to John's face, placing soft kisses on his jaw. 

Reaching his ear, Sherlock whispered, "You won't be able to resist the urge though," sucking his earlobe. 

John bit his lip to muffle his moan. Sherlock was right; Sherlock's penis was the epitome of perfection and some days John just wanted to taste it like a kid wants to taste the big colorful lollie on display in the supermarket. 

"How about this," John said, placing a kiss on Sherlock's cheek, "I'll let you put a butt plug in my ass." 

Sherlock pulled back to look at John to see if he was being serious. John stared back at him with a shit-eating grin knowing that Sherlock knew what he was implying. 

"Oh my god I love you so much," Sherlock muttered, leaning back and aligning himself with John's twitching hole. 

"Hurry the fuck up," John whined, his hips swaying with sexual frustration. 

"Fine," Sherlock said, thrusting forward hard and fully sheathing himself inside John. 

John let out a loud moan that was toeing the line of a scream. 

"Yes, yes," John babbled, unable to stop pushing against Sherlock. 

"You're so perfect," Sherlock muttered between hard kisses to John's neck. 

"Yes, wonderful, thank you love now please for the love of god move," John whined, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck. 

Sherlock complied and started to thrust shallowly. John always surprised him whenever Sherlock brought him to his breaking point. Once he wouldn't let John suck him off, John knocked him out with sleeping pills and sucked him off in his sleep. Sherlock could still remember waking up drowsy with a horny John deepthroating him with his fingers up his ass. 

Sherlock continued with his slow pace while placing small kisses on the corner of John's lips. Sherlock placed his hands on John's hips to stop him from moving. John let out a soft whine. 

"Please, Sherlock," John complained. 

Sherlock said nothing knowing how quickly John would snap when he didn't get fucked like how he wanted to which was hard and fast. Sherlock got no warning except a low growl before one of John's legs snaked between the two of them and John kicked Sherlock off of him causing Sherlock to fall on his back. Before Sherlock could fully comprehend what his hot military boyfriend was doing, John was on him again. Dropping his ass onto Sherlock's dick and letting out a loud moan, John finally felt somewhat sated. 

"Why do you always do this to me?" John questioned with hooded eyes as he bounced lightly on Sherlock's lap. 

Sherlock gripped John's hips and tried to stifle his own moan. 

"Curious," Sherlock could only muster up. 

He stared in awe as he watched that beautiful man on top of him grinding his hips up and down on his cock. John groaned and ripped off his shirt giving Sherlock a full view of John's muscles. They rippled and tensed as John continued to jump up and down Sherlock's dick. 

"Curious- *hmmm- *my fucking ass," John moaned, placing some of his weight on his hands laid on Sherlock's chest. 

"Quite," Sherlock said, grabbing John by the back of his head and slamming his lips against his own. Sherlock bit on John's lip hard enough to draw blood. John let out a soft gasp as Sherlock forced his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dance in a battle for dominance. Sherlock growled and shoved his dick hard upwards into John ass. Making quick calculations of their position and their angle; Sherlock knew he hit the jackpot. John let out a loud moan letting Sherlock take charge. John's body began to melt as Sherlock finally started to pound upwards into him. John pulled back to catch his breath.

"Yes, yes, there," John babbled between ragged breaths as Sherlock gripped John's hips. He hoped to leave bruises in his path. John leaned back to get more of Sherlock's dick into him; his own hard cock slapping against his stomach. John was basically a pool of lust and arousal, unable to form a proper sentence as Sherlock continued to punish John's prostate. 

"Wait-*uuh," *John said, trying to slow Sherlock down. 

Sherlock only growled and started to go faster. 

"Oh god," John drawled. He could feel his balls start to tighten. 

"Sher- cu-," John could only get out before he let out a shout as he came all over Sherlock's shirt. Sherlock continued to fuck him even as John's ass clenched around him. After his orgasm, Sherlock still hadn't come. 

"Wait-," John began but was cut off by the continuous pounding. 

"I thought this is what you wanted," Sherlock said, voice deep and rough. 

John couldn't form a coherent word as Sherlock continued to fuck him like he was a toy. John; highly sensitive and unable to even hold himself up, fell onto Sherlock's chest, gripping his shoulders. The constant stimulation of a large cock ramming his prostate and the friction between John's own prick and Sherlock silky shirt sent him into a spiral of pleasure bordering pain. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Sherlock growled. 

John wanted to growl back but all that came out was a soft purr of submission. The pain of the overstimulation of his ass and cock drove John's mind wild. John lifted his head and began placing random sloppy kisses on Sherlock's face. His spent dick twitching slightly at the soft groan Sherlock let out. John knew Sherlock was close by his ragged breathing and stuttering thrusts. 

"Cum in me," John whispered, regaining some of his motor skills. 

All Sherlock let out was a low grunt in agreement as he let out a loud moan as his final thrust into John's swollen hole filled it with his warm semen. John moaned at the sensation of the warm liquid as a dick let up a pathetic attempt at getting hard again. 

"I love you," Sherlock mumbled, nuzzling the side of John's face. 

John hummed as their breathing evened out and the realization of the filthiness set in. Sherlock, sensing this, picked up John's in his arms, and hoisted them both up with his spent dick still inside of John. 

"Shower?" John asked, leaning against Sherlock as his lover walked towards the bathroom. 

"Yes, then we have to assist Lestrade and his band of lackeys," Sherlock said, his voice a bit raspy. 

John hummed in agreement. Before they could reach the shower, Sherlock's phone, that was placed on the kitchen table, rang several times. Sherlock growled in its direction like a dog to a passing mailman. 

"Go check it, it's probably Lestrade," John said. 

Sherlock leaned over to grab his phone. His face contorted into a scowl as he redirected their destination back to the bathroom. 

"Lestrade wants us there now," Sherlock mumbled, opening the bathroom door. 

Sherlock slipped out of John as John felt something else takes its place. It was cold and hard. 

"What did you put in me?" John asked as he watched Sherlock strip off his ruined shirt and move to clean them both. 

"A butt plug," Sherlock said nonchalantly. 

"But we're seeing Lestrade," John said, shifting his weight and instantly feeling the plug rub against his prostate. 

"I know," Sherlock said, walking out of the bathroom and returning with trousers for John and a shirt for himself. 

"And you're cum is still in me," John said, ghosting his hand over the base of the plug. It wasn't large but substantial enough to make him slightly uncomfortable with arousal. 

"I know," Sherlock said, leaving the confused John in the bathroom to put on his pants. 

Once on, John followed Sherlock into the living room to see his lovely boyfriend slip on his coat. 

"But-" John said, walking a bit awkwardly. 

"You said I could, so I am," Sherlock replied, handing John his coat and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

John gulped, his lower abdomen heating up with excitement. 

"Shall we?" Sherlock said, his hand snaking to John's entrance and pushing lightly. 

"*Oh god yes*," John moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
